


Scorpion's Tail

by BigBoyParty



Series: Donation Rewards [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Blood, Chain Bondage (barely), Crying, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Large Insertion, M/M, Other, Painful Sex, Passing out during sex, Rough Sex, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBoyParty/pseuds/BigBoyParty
Summary: Hyunjin shifted a little. Across the room, Minho stopped fucking with his lighter and looked over Hyunjin’s shoulder, a smile spreading across his face. The breathing grew a little louder, hot air ghosting over the back of Hyunjin’s neck. The footsteps of the demon sounded heavy, weighty, and as it drew closer the force of its breath ruffled the edges of Hyunjin’s long hair.--Shithead satanists Minho and Hyunjin summon a demon in the basement of a local church. Hyunjin gets absolutely obliterated while Minho watches.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Donation Rewards [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772608
Comments: 6
Kudos: 142





	Scorpion's Tail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninchannie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninchannie/gifts).



> Hey everyone! This fic was a request for my bro ninchannie to honor their donation to a black-run organization! If you're interested in requesting a fic of similar length, check out [this post on my twitter](https://twitter.com/Bigg_Eli/status/1267501347252965376)
> 
> I'd encourage everyone to keep educating themselves on structural inequality and the black lives matter movement. Check out [this carrd](https://moreblminfo.carrd.co) for more info!

Hyunjin’s chains rattled. They were tacky, too light and too shiny, hooked onto thick metal cuffs at his wrists and an uncomfortable collar around his throat, holding his head at an upright posture. It was silent down here, so every move Hyunjin made felt too loud. When he shifted on his knees, the scrape of the dirty floor against his skin seemed to echo around him.

“I guess they have a lot of people to torture tonight,” Minho called from where he sat across the room, flicking a lighter on and off again. They had broken into the neighborhood church’s basement after Minho read some thick tome on demon summoning spells. Minho had locked Hyunjin in the cheap bondage device the two bought online and had him kneeling naked at the center of a pentagram on the ground. Hyunjin was surrounded by a ring of candles, all lit now, and Minho had already chanted the incantations under his breath. Now all they had left to do was wait.

For the first few minutes, Hyunjin sat still, listening to the minor jangling of his chains and the flickering of the candles around him. It was a long wait. Hyunjin’s nerves had died down to a gentle curiosity now, every hair on end waiting for the appearance of the demon, when he heard it.

Breathing.

Hyunjin shifted a little. Across the room, Minho stopped fucking with his lighter and looked over Hyunjin’s shoulder, a smile spreading across his face. The breathing grew a little louder, hot air ghosting over the back of Hyunjin’s neck. The footsteps of the demon sounded heavy, weighty, and as it drew closer the force of its breath ruffled the edges of Hyunjin’s long hair.

Hyunjin jumped when it touched him. 

He knew it was coming, but there was still something terrifying about the hand on his back. The hand was human-shaped, at least vaguely, but it was huge. Hyunjin felt the hot, damp skin running up his back, large enough to grip him around the waist with one hand. The demon dug in with his claws a little and Hyunjin whimpered. He had asked for this, but still he was terrified, even moreso when the demon’s massive head peered over his shoulder, skin somewhere between black scales and gaping wounds. Smelling of sulfur and ash. 

Hyunjin felt his breath pause when the demon looked at him. Its face, or where there usually would have been a face, wouldn’t register in Hyunjin’s mind. There were no distinct features, but a strange web of black flesh converging on a small, round mouth. In between the spokes of the web, reddish eyes glistened, devoid of pupils and blinking out of sync with each other. When the demon opened its mouth, it expanded to a massive size, contorting the flesh of its face like the demon’s entire head could fold back into the gaping void of its mouth. Hyunjin closed his eyes in fear, but this only seemed to entice the demon to outstretch its pointed tongue and run it under Hyunjin’s left eye. Its drool was thick and acidic, and Hyunjin started to cry.

He had to remember what he was here for.

Hyunjin arched his back, pushing into the palm of the demon’s giant hand, like he did when he wanted Minho to fuck him. After a choked whimper, he murmured, “Please.” The demon offered no response, only heavy breathing and its tongue running down the side of Hyunjin’s cheek, over his neck. His hair rustling in the hot wind of its foul breath.

Hyunjin gasped softly when the demon snapped his chains, leaving his hands flailing to support himself as the demon pulled him between its legs, where Hyunjin felt its cock rest against his back. It was enormous. Hyunjin could feel it running from his tailbone up to the first vertebra in his neck. There was no way that was going inside him. There was no way.

But when you summon a demon to fuck you, you can’t exactly back out at the last minute, so Hyunjin buried his face in his folded arms and let the demon line up with his hole. The end of its dick seemed pointed, like a scorpion’s tail, so the very tip was easy enough to get inside. It didn’t hurt that its flesh was hot and slippery to the touch already, like a bog body fished up in the summertime. The demon backed out and forced its way back in, a little deeper every time, but it still wasn’t going deep enough and Hyunjin could feel the demon becoming agitated.

It made its first vocalization, a strange backwards gurgling, and one hand clenched around Hyunjin’s waist. The demon tugged him backwards, forcing him onto its cock like he was nothing but a little doll. Hyunjin’s arms flailed. He clawed at the demon’s scaly wrist, and it gurgled again. One hand came up around Hyunjin’s neck, heating up his cheap metal collar and scratching long lines down his cheek. Hyunjin cried out in his pain as his body was manipulated, lifted in the air, and shoved down hard on the demon’s cock.

Something broke inside him.

It wasn’t like when Minho stretched him out. Wasn’t like when Minho fucked him with a dildo and the head popped through that first tight ring of muscle. This was more like being torn open, his skin splitting at the seams as the demon forced him down so hard with a satisfied huff. He could feel its cock inside of him. It burned, like rubbing acid on a wound, and Hyunjin couldn’t tell which fluids running from him were the demon’s and which were his own blood. He had no energy for struggling anymore, absurd moans falling from his throat as the demon fucked into him at a steady pace, scrambling his guts. He could feel its dick jabbing at things he had never touched before, things that should only be altered by surgery, everything inside of him giving way to its heat.

The demon held Hyunjin to its soft, wet chest, squeezing him just tight enough he feared his bones would crunch as its black tongue forced back into Hyunjin’s mouth. Hyunjin gagged around it, but he couldn’t do anything. The demon tore him open at both ends and he couldn’t do anything about it. The blood rushed out of his body and around him, all the candles flickered out.

By the time the demon was finished with Hyunjin, Minho had already cum twice. He felt bad, his boyfriend was clearly in pain. He could see the blood pumping down his legs, the hair plastered to Hyunjin’s forehead with perspiration from the demon’s breath, but god, it was so fucking hot. He tried to stay silent so the monster couldn’t hear him, working his fist over his cock desperately and staining the inside of his underwear as he heard Hyunjin gag, sputter, and finally fall silent. When the demon finally disappeared in a grunt of shadow, Minho waited for a few moments, until the path seemed safe. Slowly, he approached Hyunjin’s body.

Somehow, he looked even dirtier lit up with Minho’s smartphone flashlight. Hyunjin was passed out facedown. From the side of his lips, blood dripped onto the basement floor. His face and body was covered in scratches, some deeper than others. As Minho panned the light down Hyunjin’s body, his eyes widened. Hyunjin’s asshole was gaped wide open, certainly big enough for a few fingers to fit inside, clenching desperately like it was trying to close itself back up. His thighs were drenched with drying blood. Minho reached down tentatively, and Hyunjin’s thigh flinched violently when he touched it. 

At least he wasn’t dead.

Minho grabbed Hyunjin by the ankle and dragged him out of the pentagram, scattering what was left of the candles. He fished the extra clothes they’d brought out of his backpack and threw them on his boyfriend haphazardly. In a backwards t-shirt and unzipped jeans, Hyunjin was half-dragged half-carried out of the church. Up the basement stairs, past empty pews, and through the doors with the lock Minho had broken through. Minho threw Hyunjin in his car and drove home.

Hyunjin woke up in the bath, water turning pink as it washed the blood from his thighs, his beautiful boyfriend crouching over him. Hyunjin’s throat ached like hell, but he managed to croak out: “Hail satan, bro.” He limply made devil horns with one hand.

Minho laughed and washed Hyunjin’s hair out in the bath.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Twitter: [BigBoyEels](https://twitter.com/BigBoyEels)   
> CuriousCat:[BigBoyEels](https://curiouscat.qa/BigBoyEels)
> 
> *UPDATE: THIS INFO IS NEW! If you have an old account for my twt or curiouscat, make sure you’re following these instead!*


End file.
